母舰泽塔
Mothership Zeta是由Bethesda Softworks製作及發佈的第5個,也是最後一個''Fallout 3的add-on __TOC__ Release and availability Mothership Zeta was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on August 3, 2009. It will be made available for Playstation Store on October 8, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. The add-on costs 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. Mothership Zeta is not part of any of the Fallout 3 Game Add-on Packs. Like all add-ons, it is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, to be released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms. It will cost $59.99 for PS3 and Xbox 360 as well as $49.99 for PC. Overview In Mothership Zeta the aliens have returned and they are not happy. An alien mothership abducts the player, making the whole add-on take place onboard of the alien ship in orbit around Earth. Onboard the Mothership, the questline is not completely linear and features some exploration. You are able to take a spacewalk and you encounter other abductees, who are all fictional characters from the Wasteland and Earth's past. The player is able to return to the ship once the main quest is over and to use the ship as a "home-base" of sorts. Story You receive an unintelligible radio transmission which leads you to the Alien Crash Site. On approaching the wreckage, you are "beamed up" into the alien mothership, Mothership Zeta, where you will meet other prisoners who have also been abducted over the centuries. You must work together to escape. After being beamed aboard, the Lone Wanderer is the subject of an alien medical experiment. The Lone Wanderer passes out during this procedure and awakens in a cell with another abductee named Somah. She explains that all of their equipment has been taken. She comes up with a plan of escape - staging a fistfight so that the alien guards will intervene, then overpowering them. Somah and the player soon come across Sally, a little girl who was abducted soon after the Great War, who asks them to help her escape by destroying the reactor in the room. After freeing her, she explains that she knows a lot about the ship and will aid you in turn. Sally leads the player to a room with several cryo-tubes, so that the Lone Wanderer can acquire a spacesuit from one of the frozen abductees, an astronaut. (Unfortunately, he does not survive the "thawing" procedure.) The suit is needed for a spacewalk outside the ship to access a teleporter; first, however, the Lone Wanderer must destroy the generators in three other areas of the ship in order to provide a distraction. Three of the abductees will offer to follow you through each of the generator areas: Elliot Tercorien will follow you into the Cryo Labs, Somah will follow you through the Robotics Factory, and Paulson will join you in the Hangar. After you have enabled the teleporter, the survivors are beamed to the upper section of the Mothership, where they witness a demonstration of the ship's Death Ray as a threat to scare them into surrendering. The player must then fight their way through the second saucer section which consists of a weapons laboratory, biological experimentation lab, Death Ray control center, living quarters, and finally, the bridge. There, the player and the rest of the abductees must defend the bridge while at the same time use the ship's weapons to defeat an attacking alien vessel similar to their own. Upon defeating the ship, the abductees celebrate and Sally or Elliot (whichever gets to the player first) reports that in the midst of all of the chaos on the bridge, Elliot pushed a button which dropped a beacon on the surface (at the former Crash Site). This beacon allows the player to return to the Capital Wasteland or teleport from there to the Mothership (though much of it is now inaccessible). Characters * Colonel Hartigan * Corporal Rheems * Corporal Spurlock * Elliot Tercorien * Paulson * Private Beckett * Private Mears * Sally * Sergeant Daniels * Somah * Toshiro Kago Enemies * Abomination * Alien * Alien Captain * Alien Turret * Alien Worker * Experimental Weapons Drone * Guardian Drone * Support Drone Items Armor and clothing * General Chase's Overcoat * Paulson's Outfit * Samurai Armor * Samurai Helmet * Sheriff's Hat * Spacesuit * Winterized Medic Armor * Winterized Medic Helmet Weapons ]] * Alien Atomizer * Alien Disintegrator * Atomic Pulverizer * Captain's Sidearm * Cryo Grenade * Cryo Mine * Destabilizer * Drone Cannon * Drone Cannon Ex-B * Electro-Suppressor * Katana (cut content) * MPLX Novasurge * Paulson's Revolver * Samurai's Sword * Shock Baton * Spanner (cut content) Ammo * Alien Power Module Edibles * Adapted Biogel * Alien Biogel * Alien Squid Food * Alien Worm Food Other items * Alien Captive Recorded Logs * Alien Epoxy * Buttercup Toy * Drone Control Device * Alien Crystal Locations * Alien Homing Beacon * Mothership Zeta ** Biological Research ** Bridge ** Cargo Hold ** Cryo Lab ** Cryo Storage ** Death Ray Control ** Death Ray Hub ** Decompression Chamber ** Engine Room ** Engineering Core ** Experimentation Lab ** Hangar ** Holding Cells ** Living Quarters ** Maintenance Level ** Observation Deck ** Research Lab ** Robot Assembly ** Space Walk ** Steamworks ** Waste Disposal ** Weapons Lab Perk Quests and achievements Main quests Other achievements Gallery Official screenshots File:Mother ship1.jpg|Lone Wanderer with the Disintegrator File:Mothership Zeta pre-release screenshot 4.jpg|Alien Crash Site File:Drone Cannon.jpg|First Person View of the Drone Cannon File:Mz_Space.jpg|Exterior view of the ship File:Alien Atomizer.jpg|Full view of Alien Atomizer firing File:Mothership_Zeta_Alien_Robotics.jpg|Lone Wanderer using the Drone Cannon File:Mothership Zeta.jpg|Combat aboard the Mothership File:Zeta Samurai.jpg|Samurai Armor File:MZ Spacesuit.jpg|Gemini-Era Spacesuit File:MZ Concept26M.jpg|Concept art Trailer screenshots File:Shock baton 3..JPG|The Shock Baton File:Newrevolver.jpg|Paulson File:Mzcryogrenade.png|A Cryo Grenade File:Rifleenclaveofficeruniform.jpg|The Disintegrator in use File:Cryomine1.PNG|A Cryo Mine File:Riflespacesuit.jpg Videos Official trailer * Trailer at official site Other videos Bugs See also * Operation: Anchorage * Broken Steel * The Pitt * Point Lookout References de:Mothership Zeta (Add-On) en:Mothership Zeta (add-on) es:Mothership Zeta fi:Mothership Zeta pt:Mothership Zeta (DLC) pl:Statek kosmiczny Zeta (dodatek) ru:Mothership Zeta uk:Mothership Zeta Category:辐射3资料片 Category:Mothership Zeta